


Maybe I Will

by dreaminrubies



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: Ben get’s a little jealous so he and Gwilym come up with an interesting solution.





	Maybe I Will

Ben could feel his blood boil as he watched Gwil’s hand slide over Joe’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Get a room why don’t you?” Ben heard himself growing as he threw down his phone and stomped out of the room. He reminded Gwilym of an overgrown toddler at that moment.

“Sorry about that,” Gwil tells Joe.

“It’s alright, I didn’t know it bothered him that much. He knows that we’re only friends. Maybe we should stop teasing him, I honestly don’t like making him upset.”

“Maybe we should take it a bit easy for now and I’ll talk to him,” Gwilym says. He picks up Ben’s phone and steps outside the room to find him.

He spots the blond head, shoulders hunched slightly, slumped against the wall in the hotel hallway.

“You forgot this,” Gwil says as he hands the younger man the phone. Ben gives him a look that reminds him of a little boy that’s been caught doing something naughty.

“Gwil I’m sorry,” Ben whispers.

“That was a nice little tantrum you threw and you should probably apologize to Joe.”

“It wasn’t a tantrum! I’m not a child!” Ben seethes, but the pout is evident on his face.

“You’re acting a bit like one.”

“Maybe you should spank me then, teach me a lesson.”

“Maybe I should...maybe I will,” Gwil replies thoughtfully.

Ben goes quiet, a flush creeping up his cheeks.

“Jesus, Gwil, yes...do it.”

“Well not in the middle of the hallway,” he laughs and takes Ben’s hand, leading him back to their hotel room. Once they are in the room, Gwil grabs hold of the bottom of Ben’s shirt and tugs him close. A soft breath blows out of Ben’s nose and Gwilym knows the younger man is turned on.

“Like a firm hand do you?” Gwil growls, his lips dangerously close to Ben’s.

“Sometimes. Especially if you’re the one offering it.”

Gwil’s lips come crashing down hard against Ben’s and they engage in sloppy, intense kiss. 

“Come on, we need to get you out of these clothes,” Gwil pants once the kiss breaks.

“Keep yours on?” Ben suggests.

“You can’t get cum all over the trousers, it’s designer.” Borrowed designer fashion really and he’s not sure he could explain returning them with cum stains all over them.

“Best to take them off then.” 

Both men strip out of their clothing then Gwilym takes hold of Ben’s hand, guiding them over to the bed. He sits back against the pillows as Ben crawls next to him and kisses him again. Not as sloppy this time, more controlled and strong.

“If I need you stop I’ll say burgundy,” Ben tells him.

“Burgundy,” Gwilym repeats in understanding.

The younger man stretches himself across Gwilym’s lap. The older man moves his hand down Ben’s neck and back before finally settling against his bare ass.

“Gwil, come on,” Ben whines then gasps softly when a sharp smack lands on his bare skin.

“You’re so damn impatient,” Gwilym scoffs before delivering two firm smacks in quick succession.

“Fuck, Jesus, Gwil,” Ben groans.

“Too hard?”

“No, it’s perfect. I just didn’t expect you to be skilled at this?” Ben gets two more smacks for his cheeky comment.

“Didn’t expect you to be enjoy it this much,” Gwilym replies as he feels Ben’s hard on pressing against his naked thigh.

“Guess we are both learning new things then.”

Gwilym continues to spank Ben at a steady pace. He keeps the smacks firm, enough to cause a nice sting and turn Ben’s ass a nice shade of pink.

“I think I should stop now unless you wanted something a little more intense,” Gwil replies softly, gently running his warm palm over Ben’s rosy ass. The young man shivers.

“Yeah stopping now is good,” Ben pants and Gwil can feel the precum leaking against his thigh.

“Let me take care of you, ok?” Gwil says gently as he strokes Ben’s hair. “Just shift back and spread your legs.” It’s gentle, but still a command. 

Ben moves so his ass is lifted a bit before he shifts his thighs apart. He’s still kneeling, cheek resting against Gwil’s naked thigh.

“You are quite the sight, my love, we are definitely going to explore this more.”

Gwilym dips his hand between Ben’s legs, fingers brushing agains Ben’s balls lightly before taking hold of the blond’s hard, aching cock. Ben doesn’t hold back as he lets out a loud, wanton moan while a Gwilym jerks him off with smooth, steady strokes.

“Gwil, I’m gonna..”

“Go ahead.”

Ben bucks his hips as he releases into Gwilym’s hand.

“Good boy.”

“Oh fuck,” Ben groans at the soft praise.

“A thank you works too,” Gwilym laughs.

“Fuck you.” Gwilym slaps Ben’s ass much harder this time.

“We’re going to have to work on that mouth of yours,” Gwil muses.

Ben grins and pushes up so he’s seated between those long legs then kisses Gwil hard.

“You might change your mind when you find out what I can do with this mouth,” Ben smirks and Gwilym thinks he should have spanked him harder.


End file.
